Testosterone Boys: recueil de drabbles sur Stiles et Derek
by Harlequins is a Rainbow Dash
Summary: Petites histoires entre Stiles et Derek. Certaines drôles, d'autres non, écrites en coup de vent. Des bisous, des câlins, des étreintes ou encore des sujets sérieux... Situations où le couple se fait surprendre où tout simplement des anecdotes.
1. Chapitre 1

Note de l'auteur: Mon premier tout petit post! Bon, là c'est juste quelque chose que j'ai écrit en cours de français (oui c'pas bien) bref, c'est du Sterek et il peut être décevant mais bon, on s'améliore avec le temps.

Pas de spoil, vraiment. Et surtout, reviews? :3

* * *

**I. Testosterone Boys**

Derek venait à nouveau de pousser Stiles contre la porte. Pour la énième fois le plus jeune retint un grognement. _« J'aurais encore un bleu demain matin »_ pensa-t-il. Il était fatigué de son entrainement de Lacrosse et il avait l'esprit brumeux, il ne voyait que les yeux du loup-garou et il fut si soudainement frappé par sa proximité qu'il ne put que glapir.

_« Derek… Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Je t'ai manqué ? »_

_«Stiles? »_

_« Oui mon chat ? »_ Stiles blêmit, le rouge montant à ses joues _« Non je-je voulais dire mon loup. Enfin non… Enfin t'as compris quoi. S'il te plaît ne me tue pas ? Non, si tu le fais, fais –le vite, et fais croire à mon père que je suis parti très loin, pour ne pas qu'il souffre. Je veux aussi que tu m'incinère et que tu jetes mes cendres à l'orée du Nemeton. Non en fait je ne veux pas mourir d'autant plus que… »_ Il fut brusquement coupé par Derek qu'il le repoussa plus fort contre la porte.

_« Stiles ! La ferme. Je ne vais pas te tuer. »_ Il avait murmuré cette phrase contre l'oreille du petit. Stiles frémit et soupira. Derek sourit de contentement et enleva sa veste en regardant Stiles dans les yeux.

Les paroles de Panic! At the Disco résonnèrent dans la tête de Derek.

**«Votre coeur s'emballe comme vos doigts touchent sa peau» **

Il entendait le rythme cardiaque de l'humain s'emballer lorsqu'il prit sa nuque et y déposa nombre de baisers.

« **Je n'ai plus d'esprit, une meilleure baiser, un toucher plus chaud, un meilleur baiser  
Que tout garçon dont vous avez rencontrer, chéri vous a moi "**

Derek savait qu'il espérait pour rien, Stiles était toujours vierge et il n'avait pour ainsi dire que quelques expériences. Le loup prit délicatement la joue de son compagnon de son autre main et pressa doucement leurs lèvres ensemble. Stiles fut surpris et ne bougea pas. Lorsque Derek recula, le petit humain pouvait voir deux rubis le fixant avidement.

_« Oh mon dieu. Okay alors… Je rêve, oui, tout ça n'est que le fruit de mon imagination. J'ai pas pris assez d'Adderall. D'ailleurs ils sont où ces Aderralls. Merde, vont-ils revenir en volant sur le dos d'une licorne ? Han miséricorde. Eh Derek. Me trouves-tu attirant ? »_

Comme simple réponse le lycan prit la jambe de Stiles et la noua autour de sa taille. _« Oui Stiles je te trouves très attirant. Maintenant vas-tu te taire, arrêter de penser que c'est un rêve et me laisser profiter de tes lèvres ? »_

_« Euh. »_

_« Ce n'était pas une question qui attendait une réponse. »_

Stiles écarquilla les yeux et cessa de respirer. Il regardait toujours Derek de travers. Il sentit à nouveau quelque chose de dur dans son dos et une légère musique, de Panic ! At the Disco.

L'humain ouvrit les yeux qu'il avait fermé et se rendit compte que ce n'était qu'un rêve. La porte était simplement le sol de sa chambre et les paroles de la chanson, sa sonnerie de portable. Il se leva difficilement en espérant aujourd'hui que son Sourwolf soit le même que dans ses rêves.

* * *

Fin.


	2. Chapitre 2

Nda:Hello.

Tout d'abord, Merci aux six reviews sur mon premier petit drabble :3

**Souline:** Coucou toi! Merci beaucoup à toi d'avoir lu cet écrit. En plus tu as de bon goûts musicaux. Je sais que c'est flou mais certains auront beaucoup de détails très croustillant héhé...Et tu as raison, c'est gratifiant. En plus c'est un avis constructif c'est da best thing keuwa... En tout cas, thanks! :)

**Yumi-elfeuw:** Hey toi, mon but ultime à été atteind mdr!

**Dylan O'Bilinski:** Lol, merci beaucoup, j'espère que les prochaines lectures te seront agréable

**EvilAngel38:** Awn merci beaucoup toi! 3 Le but est de vous affamer lol. Les autres seront un peu plus consistants... :) Enfin, I wish! A bientôt, bisous.

**Alyssa O'Brien:** La suite est là ahah! Il y en a un autre en préparation. Vu que c'est des drabbles ou ficclets, j'les écrits très vite.

**Minzy:** Mdr! Eh bien, il y a toujours des débutants partout lol. Mais c'était mesquin de ma part oui. Contente que ça t'ai plu.

Merci à vous les filles! :3 3

Bon, je le trouve vraiment comique, parce que j'imagine Stiles dire ça, donc je suis plié en deux. Bref, reviews? :)

* * *

**II. Si Stiles était une femme...**

Derek regardait Stiles profondément endormi sur son épaule. Comme d'habitude le petit brun remuait et enfoui son nez dans la nuque du loup. Il réfléchit aux événements accélérés qui avaient rythmé sa vie pendant deux mois. Deux mois de pure souffrance. Il n'avait pas choisi l'homme le plus simple, oui Stiles était aussi compliqué qu'une fille.

« -Derek ! T'as vu ce bébé comment il est trop mignon ? Dis-moi qu'on aura des bébés aussi magnifiques que moi. »

Ou encore

« -Tu ne me fais jamais de câlins en public. J'ai l'impression que tu t'en fous de moi parfois. »

Il laissa son esprit divaguer : Stiles, les cheveux longs, une fine silhouette, une poitrine normale et toujours une hyperactivité qui le rendait si attachant.

Il pensa alors au moment fatidique du mois chez une femme : ses menstrues. Il vit une image affreuse, et substitua sa sœur à Stiles.

« -Derek fais pas ci, fais pas ça. »

Il en aurait à longueur de journée, et aussi les dérèglements hormonaux pendant la grossesse.

Il se voyait déjà faire tout Beacon Hills pour des repas insolites, se faisant charrier sur des choses comme ses vêtements et son air froid. Il se voyait l'assommer pour avoir la paix, car elle parlerait trop, il l'imaginait sans peine dans le canapé en pleurant devant la tête du Chat Potté. Il pensa alors aux complications et au fait que ses enfants biologiques seraient des moulins à paroles, utilisant le sarcasme et l'ironie « tout comme leur Maman ». Il voyait la crise existentielle de la quarantaine où ils ne pourraient plus se supporter et enfin le divorce. Il mourrait alors, en étant séparé de sa famille et son compagnon.

Le loup garou vit la migraine arriver et poussa de longs borborygmes et il tourna son regard vers Stiles.

« -Bébé, ne change pas, et surtout ne deviens jamais une femme. »

Fin


	3. Chapitre 3

Hey, vous allez bien? Vous vous dites que j'écris vite n'est-ce pas? héhé...

Merci aux reviews de **Yumi-elfeux, sakuraetsasuke** et enfin **EvilAngel38**. Je suis contente qu'il ait été drôle :)

Disclaimer: Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas (j'aimerais, comme ça il y aurait du Sterek partout).

Commentaires?

* * *

**III. Les 4 fois où John Stilinski aurait pu voir Derek et Stiles s'embrasser **

La première fois c'était il y a de cela deux mois. Il patrouillait dans la forêt comme à son habitude, quadrillant son secteur. Il vit alors la Jeep de Stiles garée sur le bas-côté. Son fils lui n'avait pas remarqué l'intrus. Aussi il se cacha derrière un arbre et épia son propre fils. Il remarqua une forme sombre se pencher et voler un baiser à son fils.

Décidant qu'il en avait assez vu il quitta discrètement les lieux, en étant heureux pour son fils, qui avait enfin une petite amie.

Il retourna à son domicile avec quelques pizzas et des canettes de soda, ce soir c'était soirée télé avec Stiles aussi, il passa rapidement à son bureau avant d'aller à la pizzeria du coin.

En rentrant il vit la voiture bleue de son fils, il entra et trouva Stiles dans la cuisine, enfin devant le frigo cherchant quelque chose à manger.

Son père lui tapota l'épaule en montrant les pizzas. Les yeux du petit s'illuminèrent et il sauta sur l'une des boites.

Il s'assit et regarda son enfant avaler goulûment une part de pizza 3 fromages. Il lança sur le ton de la rigolade :

« -Amène un jour ta petite-amie ici, on se fera une pizza. »

Stiles failli avaler de travers sa part avant de boire une gorgée de coca. Il fixa attentivement son père et accepta.

« -Une précision papa. C'est un garçon. »

* * *

La seconde fois c'était à cause d'une altercation au lycée de Stiles. Le premier incident datait d'une semaine.

Il descendit de sa voiture de fonction et marcha jusqu'à l'entrée principale là où l'attendait le principal. Cependant, en marchant tranquillement il aperçut un couple de jeunes garçons s'embrassant à pleine bouche. Il vit seulement une veste en cuir et des baskets. Il repensa alors à Stiles et sourit affectueusement avant de disparaître.

Stiles et Derek cessèrent de s'embrasser et le loup-garou sentit l'odeur du Sheriff. Il se tourna et vit la voiture.

* * *

La troisième était un cas particulier ? John avait complètement oublié (sciemment) le fait que son unique enfant soit gay.

Stiles était dans sa chambre, lorsque Derek passa la fenêtre. Stiles sursauta légèrement avant d'approcher son loup aigri et l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

« -Quel accueil… »

« -Tu m'as manqué Derek. »

Le loup sourit et il porta l'humain jusqu'à son lit. De-là, ils s'échangèrent maintes caresses et baisers. Pendant des heures les deux hommes s'amusait à redécouvrir le corps de l'autre.

Mais étant de grand chanceux, ils furent stoppés net dans leur élan puisque Derek entendit la porte d'entrée claquer. Il n'avait pas entendit la voiture arriver et se garer. Il entendait les pas lourds et fatigués du sheriff.

Ils se séparèrent juste à temps pour que Derek se cache dans l'angle mort de la porte qui ne le touchait pas mais presque. Il se sentit s'étioler car John s'éternisait dans la chambre de l'adolescent. Lorsqu'il partit, Derek put enfin souffler.

Stiles ? On doit en parler à ton père.

Ça tombe bien lui qui voulait rencontrer mon petit-ami.

Derek le fusilla du regard. Comment ?

Comment quoi ? Arrête ton mystère et fais des questions… plus longues.

Comment sait-il que tu sors avec un garçon.

Parce que je lui ai dit. Bon, sors pas la fenêtre et viens dans une heure.

Derek ne répondit pas et déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres du plus petit. Il enroula ses bras fermes autour de sa taille et Stiles approfondit le baiser, jusqu'à en perdre haleine.

Derek sorti de la chambre laissant un Stiles hébété qui cria à son père que son invité sera là d'ici une heure.

* * *

La quatrième fois fut moins drôle. Après que Stiles lui ai présenté Derek Hale, le sheriff devint pâle.

« -C'est une blague Stiles ?

-Je t'assure que non.

-C'est un criminel, tu dégages de chez moi.

-Papa non, il est innocent tu le sais.

-M'en fous. Il est majeur Stiles, Majeur ! Il se tourna vers Derek Toi, tu lui as fait quoi, tu l'as violé c'est ça ?

-Non monsieur, nous ne sommes pas encore à ce stade. Je suis désolé que vous ailliez une si mauvaise impression de moi. Seulement n'êtes-vous pas un homme de conscience ? Laissez-moi vous prouver que je suis digne de confiance de Stiles » .

Son fils lui prit la main, la serra doucement et tourna un visage grave vers son père.

« -Je l'aime et j'ai confiance en lui. «

Son père ne dit rien et se dirigea à la cuisine. Il avait commandé des pizzas et les invita à s'asseoir. Tout le repas fut tendu. Le sheriff était mal à l'aise face à l'attitude de Stiles et aux regards « platoniques » de Derek. En effet le loup donnait l'impression de vouloir faire… des choses qui ne regarde qu'eux.

Le repas fini, il pria Derek de s'en aller pour avoir une discussion avec son fils.

Stiles était avec Derek sur le perron : ils s'embrassaient comme si leur vie en dépendait.

« - Putain où est-ce que j'ai mis ce flingue ? »

Fin


	4. Chapitre 4

Hey!

Alors celui là est vraiment très court, en fait trop j'ai mal pour vous ah ah.

Celui-là sera du point de vue de notre cher humain! Bonne lecture

Résumé: Oh mon dieu, j'ai besoin de lui.

* * *

**1V. Les pensées de Stiles**

J'ai vraiment des rêves bizarres.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je rêve toujours de lui J'aimerais tellement qu'il repasse ses mains partout sur moi, sa crème aussi. J'aimerais savoir ce que ça fait de sentir ses mains sur ma peau, son souffle et sa chaleur. Merde, je suis complètement accro.

On dit que je suis un drogué avec mes foutus Adderall, mais ma drogue c'est lui. Il me fait tellement de bien. Lorsque je suis avec lui, tous mes muscles se détendent et je ne pense plus a rien. A chaque fois, j'attends ce jour de la semaine avec impatience. Ce rendez-vous spécial, si spécial.. Oh mon dieu. J'ai besoin de lui pour apaiser mes souffrances. Je suis si coquin… Ahah.

Qui m'a un jour dit que j'aimerais les séances de kiné ? Personne

* * *

Fin


	5. Chapitre 5

**Coucou! Voilà le 5e drabbles, je me suis un peu beaucoup éclatée dessus en fait. Je le trouve tellement mignon, tellement... Tellement tout que ça me fait pleurer. Les vers en gras proviennent du poème éponyme: Le Parfum de Charles Baudelaire**

**Breffons, je remercie Yumi-elfeuw et sakuraetsasuke pour leurs reviews, c'est cro gentil! Sur ce, BONNE LECTURE!**

**Disclaimer: Teen wolf ne m'appartient pas. Le parfum de Baudelaire non plus. **

* * *

**V. Le Parfum**

**Lecteur, as-tu quelquefois respiré**

**Avec ivresse et lente gourmandise**

**Ce grain d'encens qui remplit une église,**

**Ou d'un sachet le musc invétéré?**

Derek était troublé à chaque fois que Stiles l'approchait, il se sentait irrémédiablement attiré. Ses sens de loup-garou lui permettaient de comprendre, de sentir toutes les essences que composait le parfum si délicat de Stiles. Son loup grognait de contentement. C'est lui, son compagnon. Son odeur… Correspondait tellement à la sienne. C'est troublant.

**Charme profond, magique, dont nous grise**

**Dans le présent le passé restauré!**

**Ainsi l'amant sur un corps adoré**

**Du souvenir cueille la fleur exquise.**

Cette odeur… elle lui rappelait tant. Elle lui rappelait le sourire, le rire, la force. Mais aussi sa famille et son moi d'avant, d'avant toutes les conneries qui lui étaient tombées dessus.

Il se sentait attiré, impuissant, idiot, sous le charme… il était simplement… Ensorcelé par ce parfum si exquis. Il désirait Stiles, il désirait son odeur partout sur lui. Il voulait l'imprégner, le marquer, le faire sien et l'arracher à la vue du monde.

Derek avait là des idées bien égoïstes mais il voulait Stiles. Il était sien.

**De ses cheveux élastiques et lourds,**

**Vivant sachet, encensoir de l'alcôve,**

**Une senteur montait, sauvage et fauve**

Il le voulait, violemment, bestialement. Il voulait l'embrasser, lui mordre les lèvres… Le planquer contre le mur et faire voleter ses doigts sur sa peau fine. Il voulait mordiller ses chairs, le prendre, lui prendre et lui donner. Oui, il voulait Stiles. Non seulement il voulait son corps, mais il voulait son cœur lui arracher de la poitrine et le garder pour toujours sous son joug protecteur. Il voulait sa virginité, il ne supporterait pas que quelqu'un le touche, l'aime.

**Et des habits, mousseline ou velours,**

**Tout imprégnés de sa jeunesse pure,**

**Se dégageait un parfum de fourrure.**

Stiles venait de passer devant le loup. Il était alors inconscient du désir qu'il provoquait chezlui. Il avait fallu à peine deux secondes à Derek pour ressentir un million d'émotions qui le traversait. Il n'avait pu empêcher l'odeur d'entrer en lui et de gonfler à la fois son cœur et ses poumons. Il ne pouvait décemment pas lui sauter dessus. Alors fit ce qu'il fait d'habitude et revêt son masque d'impassible colère et se fit violence pour ne pas aller lui faire l'amour dans l'instant.

« -Stupide parfum. »

* * *

Fin


	6. Chapitre 6

**Hey! Bon, je vais dormir mais j'ai absolument voulu poster celui-là avant de rejoindre les bras de Morphée.**

**Merci aux reviews précédentes de Minzy et EvilAngel38.**

**Bonne lecture à vous! **

**Reviews?**

* * *

**VI. Choc brutal**

La maison des Hale.

Stiles et Derek parlaient, tous les deux enlacés tendrement dans un enchevêtrement de bras et de jambes.

Stiles déblatérait encore à propos de Mr Harris et des deux semaines de colles qu'il avait écopées pour lui avoir fait un doigt d'honneur. Derek rit légèrement et déposa un petit bisou sur le nez de son chéri. Il continua ses baisers papillon, descendant le long de sa mâchoire, suivant sa jugulaire pour finir au niveau de sa clavicule droite. Stiles gémit piteusement enfouissant son nez dans la chevelure ébène. Derek releva le menton du plus petit et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il lécha puis mordilla la lèvre inférieure du jeune qui ouvrit la bouche dans une exclamation muette.

Les choses sérieuses pouvaient donc commencer…

« -Oh putain ! »

Stiles se redressa vivement, sa physionomie changea radicalement, il devint rouge et crispé. Derek ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passe releva la tête.

« -Scott. » Il sortit les crocs et grogna.

« -Stiles ? Tu… Avec Derek… Vous ? Oh mon dieu je vais vomir. »

« -Scott… Je suis désolé que tu l'apprennes comme ça. »

« -Combien de temps ? »

« -Deux mois. » Cette fois-là, c'est le loup qui répondit.

« -Merde. Me dites pas que… »

« -Euh et bien en fait… »

« -Il se trouve que si Scott, tu n'imagines même pas combien de fois je l'ai pris, combien il à gémit sous moi. »

Stiles frappa Derek à la tête et Scott tomba dans les pommes.

Le jeune loup se réveilla quelques heures plus tard.

« -Scott, ça va ? »

« -Stiles ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais chez Derek ? »

« -Euh, tu ne te rappelles pas ? »

« -Ben j'étais venu voir l'autre et puis plus rien. »

Stiles se tourna vers Derek, il le tira par le bras et l'amena dans la cuisine, il écrivit rapidement quelque chose sur son portable.

« -Je l'ai juste traumatisé, il ne se rappelle plus de la scène, tant mieux. Rien de plus qu'un choc brutal. »

* * *

Fin


	7. Chapitre 7

**Hello! Comment allez-vous? Breffons. J'ai décidé de continuer dans la lignée le parfum avec ce petit drabble tout craquant intitulé le chat de Baudelaire. En fait ça parlera d'un des 5 sens, pour celui là, je vous laisse deviner ah ah. **

**Je remercie EvilAngel38 pour ses MP et reviews et Alyssa O'Brien pour ses reviews trop kawaï et aussi Yumi-elfeuw! :3**

**Bonne lecture. Reviews? :3**

* * *

**VII. Le chat**

**Dans ma cervelle se promène,**

**Ainsi qu'en son appartement,**

**Un beau chat, fort, doux et charmant.**

**Quand il miaule, on l'entend à peine,**

**Tant son timbre est tendre et discret;**

**Mais que sa voix s'apaise ou gronde,**

**Elle est toujours riche et profonde,**

**C'est là son charme et son secret.**

Derek aimait entendre les babillages de son humain. Il ne se rendait pas compte que l'entendre parler le rassurait quelque peu. Il se sentait dans une sorte de bulle protectrice.

L'entendre parler, gesticuler, rire et même grogner... Tous ces petits bruits ont rendu le silence du sourwolf plus gai, plus animé. Il se sentait enfin vivant, pour la première fois depuis la mort de sa famille.

**Cette voix, qui perle et qui filtre,**

**Dans mon fonds le plus ténébreux,**

**Me remplit comme un vers nombreux **

**Et me réjouit comme un philtre.**

Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il était content notre loup lorsqu'il entendait Stiles et ses sarcasmes bien placés.

Il aimait tout entendre de la bouche parfait du plus jeune.

Ses rires tonitruants, ses exclamations de surprise, celles de joies aussi, ses peines, ses larmes, ses gémissements étouffés. Derek voulait tous ces sons, les enfermer dans sa boîte de Pandore. Les réécouter, encore et pour toujours.

**Elle endort les plus cruels maux**

**Et contient toutes les extases;**

**Pour dire les plus longues phrases,**

**Elle n'a pas besoin de mots.**

Elle le réconforte, le guérit, le soigne et enfin le laisse sur sa fin. Il n'en est jamais rassasié. Il en veut plus. Toujours plus.

Il pleure de joie, de bonheur lorsque le plus jeune sait trouver les mots juste, qui pourrons enfin le guider sur la voie. Oui, la voix de Stiles était son guide, son charme, sa chance, sa lumière.

**Non, il n'est pas d'archet qui morde**

**Sur mon coeur, parfait instrument,**

**Et fasse plus royalement**

**Chanter sa plus vibrante corde,**

Lorsqu'il lui parle. Il veut l'entendre gémir, il veut entendre les cris aigus de Stiles lorsqu'il le possédera. Tout n'est que question de possession. Les pleurs, la voix cassée par l'émotion, par le trop de sensations qui montait crescendo en lui. Oui il voulait ses cris. Il voulait tout.

Il voulait pousser Stiles dans ses derniers retranchements.

Derek… Derek imaginait sans cesse La langue de Stiles caressant son prénom lors de leurs ébats.

L'imagination en entendant cette douce mélodie se voit ainsi fertilisée.

**Que ta voix, chat mystérieux,**

**Chat séraphique, chat étrange,**

**En qui tout est, comme en un ange,**

**Aussi subtil qu'harmonieux!**

Derek fut ainsi heureux de voir que la voix fluette et mélodieuse, voulait être sa captive.

Oui, Stiles parlait avec ses mots mais non seulement avec son cœur. Un rythme harmonieux, doux et magnifique. Il ne voulait cependant pas couper Stiles dans son flot de babillages inutiles et insensées. Il avait compris.

Derek aimait le silence aussi il le fit taire d'un baiser. Leurs langues dansèrent, valsèrent, jouèrent pour se quitter et enfin mieux se retrouver. Quelles belles paroles.

« -J'aime le silence suivant ta voix bandante. »

* * *

Fin


	8. Chapitre 8

**Okay, j'arrête de poster, je suis genre trop claquée là. Breffons. **

**Voilà le Ciel brouillé, issu de Spleen et Idéal toujours de Baudelaire. Je ne vous dirais pas quel sens ah ah. Merci à EvilAngel38 pour sa review, ça fait plaisir là où c'est écrit! :) **

**Bonne lecture! Reviews? :3**

* * *

**VIII. Le Ciel brouillé**

**On dirait ton regard d'une vapeur couvert;**

**Ton œil mystérieux (est-il bleu, gris ou vert?)**

**Alternativement tendre, rêveur, cruel,**

**Réfléchit l'indolence et la pâleur du ciel.**

**Tu rappelles ces jours blancs, tièdes et voilés,**

**Qui font se fondre en pleurs les cœurs ensorcelés**

**Quand, agités d'un mal inconnu qui les tord,**

**Les nerfs trop éveillés raillent l'esprit qui dort.**

Stiles se tournait, se retournait sans cesse sans trouver le sommeil.

Des yeux bleus le hantaient, le pourchassaient ne lui laissant aucun répit. Morphée peinait à accueillir le jeune homme. En proie à des maux bien trop grands pour lui. Ses yeux, ses magnifiques yeux, froids, tristes, un brin arrogant, étonnés, amusés.

L'humain ne pouvait dormir. A chaque fois, il se remémora le corps de Derek, ses muscles fin, la triskèle au niveau de ses omoplates bien dessinées… Oui, le corps de Derek l'intéressait.

**Tu ressembles parfois à ces beaux horizons**

**Qu'allument les soleils des brumeuses saisons...**

**Comme tu resplendis, paysage mouillé**

**Qu'enflamment les rayons tombant d'un ciel brouillé!**

Mais les yeux du lycaon avaient un effet dévastateur sur Stiles. Un seul regard et son cœur déraillait. Un seul coup d'œil à l'alpha s'entrainant et ses pensées saines s'envolaient, laissant place à un regard voilé de désirs scellé, cachés et secrets.

Stiles ne voulait pas partager sa vision.

**Ô femme dangereuse, ô séduisants climats!**

**Adorerai-je aussi ta neige et vos frimas,**

**Et saurai-je tirer de l'implacable hiver**

**Des plaisirs plus aigus que la glace et le fer?**

Il ne voulait simplement pas partager sa vision du monde, sa vision de Derek. Comment avait-elle changée ? C'est simple… Un simple contact contre une porte, le regard maudit s'ancrant dans les prunelles marron et tout était joué. Une simple vue de son corps et il était fini. Stiles devenait insomniaque, n'arrivant pas à se concentrer sur autre chose que sur son Sourwolf.

« -Stupide Mr Loup, t'es trop bien foutu pour moi. »

Fin


	9. Chapitre 9

**Hi ! Vous allez bien? Moi oui. Breffons, voici le 9 drabble sur le toucher cette fois. Oui c'est encore un poème intitulé le chat ( demandez donc à Baudelaire pourquoi...) Donc voilà, c'est du point de vue de Stiles et celui-là vers la fin est... un petit peu explosif? Bref, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

**Merci à EvilAngel38, Alyssa O'Brien et Yumi-elfeuw pour leurs reviews !**

**Bisous et bonne lecture. Reviews? :3**

**PS: Donc il ne restera qu'un drabble sur le goût. Et après je commencerais une fiction Sterek. Je pense poster le chapitre 1 ce soir si je ne décroche pas. J'ai eu une révélation cette nuit... Donc je me dit que c'est le moment propice pour la commencer après tout. **

* * *

**IX. Le chat (II):**

**Viens, mon beau chat, sur mon cœur amoureux;**

**Retiens les griffes de ta patte,**

**Et laisse-moi plonger dans tes beaux yeux,**

**Mêlés de métal et d'agate.**

**Lorsque mes doigts caressent à loisir**

**Ta tête et ton dos élastique,**

**Et que ma main s'enivre du plaisir**

**De palper ton corps électrique,**

Stiles était un heureux inconscient qui aimait profiter de bonnes choses. Il aimait toucher, palper, tâter, jouer, dessiner… Il aimait découvrir avec ses mains.

Aujourd'hui, à cet instant précis, il voulait tellement le toucher. Dessiner ses muscles, son triskèle du bout des doigts… pianoter dur sa belle peau diaphane. Palper ses formes, ses fesses si sexy….

**Je vois ma femme en esprit. son regard,**

**Comme le tien, aimable bête,**

**Profond et froid, coupe et fend comme un dard,**

Oh que oui il voulait ça. Plus que tout. Il voulait profiter du loup endormi, il voulait lui faire des caresses. « Oh mon dieu » se disait-il. Puis il se jeta à l'eau, ses doigts s'enroulèrent sur les muscles fermes de son Sourwolf. Il dessina de son index sa colonne vertébrale pour contourner ses hanches puis revenir sur son triskèle. Il pianota légèrement sur ses côtes, pour enfin prendre sa fesse et la malaxer durement. Oh oui, c'était si bon.

**Et, des pieds jusques à la tête,**

**Un air subtil, un dangereux parfum,**

**Nagent autour de son corps brun.**

Stiles était en nage, il profitait de sa liberté, jouait avec la peau si tendrement offerte….

Mais comme on dit, il y a le loup qui veille… Derek saisit les doigts du plus jeune et les porta à sa bouche. Il le regarda, un regard voilé de désir, puis mis sa main dans son boxer.

« Voilà ce que me font tes caresses Stiles. Si je pouvais me lever tous les jours comme ça… »

* * *

Fin


	10. Chapitre 10

**Bon voilà le dernier drabble du reccueil. J'ai galérer à trouver un poème du Spleen pour le goût. Oui parce que soit je l'avais ouvert sur un autre sens où alors ça avait une connotation vachement morbide... Bref! **

**Voilà le poison quoi.**

**Je tiens à remercier: Yumi-elfeuw, EvilAngel38, Alyssa O'Brien, Minzy, sakuraetsasuke, nDylan O'Bilinski et Souline pour leurs reviews durant toute la publication du reccueil! :) Merci beaucoup**

**Harlequins.**

* * *

**X. Le poison**

**Le vin sait revêtir le plus sordide bouge**

**D'un luxe miraculeux,**

**Et fait surgir plus d'un portique fabuleux**

**Dans l'or de sa vapeur rouge,**

**Comme un soleil couchant dans un ciel nébuleux.**

**L'opium agrandit ce qui n'a pas de bornes,**

**Allonge l'illimité,**

**Approfondit le temps, creuse la volupté,**

**Et de plaisirs noirs et mornes**

**Remplit l'âme au delà de sa capacité.**

Derek venait tout juste d'embrasser Stiles. Il n'avait pas pu résister en voyant l'humain boire se verre de vin. Il avait eu l'air si sexy, si intouchable, si charnel. Alors il avait pris possession de ses lèvres. Elles avaient le goût légèrement fruité du vin, et puis d'autres saveurs, se mariaient ensembles. Derek mordilla la lèvre inférieure, quémandant à Stiles un baiser plus profond.

L'humain dans un hoquet de surprise ouvrit la bouche et le baiser se fit plus brutal, plus sauvage. C'en était presque vital.

**Tout cela ne vaut pas le poison qui découle**

**De tes yeux, de tes yeux verts,**

**Lacs où mon âme tremble et se voit à l'envers...**

**Mes songes viennent en foule**

**Pour se désaltérer à ces gouffres amers.**

Le goût d'un baiser… Oui sa mère lui en avait déjà parlé. C'était lorsqu'on avait réussi à trouver son compagnon. On avait l'impression que ce goût était comme un élixir dont on ne pourrait jamais se séparer, oui comme si c'était son poison à lui. Si il venait à lui être enlevé, assurément il mourrait.

**Tout cela ne vaut pas le terrible prodige**

**De ta salive qui mord,**

**Qui plonge dans l'oubli mon âme sans remord,**

**Et, charriant le vertige,**

**La roule défaillante aux rives de la mort!**

Derek et Stiles à bout de souffle se séparèrent. Derek posa son front contre celui de son homme. Il soupira de contentement.

Il regarda Stiles et lui refit un baiser chastes sur les lèvres, avant d'en faire partout sur son visage.

« -Stiles, j'adore le goût de tes baisers. »

* * *

Fin

Voilà, c'est la fin mes amis. Mais je reviendrais bientôt avec de nouveaux drabbles os etc... D'ailleurs je viens de commencer une fiction. Breffons. Bye bye! :)


End file.
